medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Medaka Box Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style for the Medaka Box Wiki. Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. Currently, it is a work in progress and will change over time as the Wiki expands and develops. If you'd like to request any changes, please contact an administrator. Other important pages to note when editing articles: Medaka Box Wiki:Layout Guide - guide to layout and structure of articles. As you know, all wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain clean and neatly organized articles. The Medaka Box Wiki has a style that it uses to keep pages looking in a similar fashion. Below are some of the guidelines that we use here for such purposes. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Perspective * In-universe: Articles should be written as if the Medaka Box world was the real world. For example, "chapters" or "episodes" should not be referred to in a sentence. Basically, any article that has information that is based around the contents of the site is an in-universe article. Pictures and Video For specific, detailed guidelines regarding the upload and use of images and videos for this wiki, please see the Image Policy. Content Official Language This is an English-language Wiki. Apart from non-English proper names, all content in this Wiki must be expressed in English, including articles, as well as discussion and talk pages. Please try to attain a solid background of the English language before editing on the Wiki. Romanization For romanizing Japanese vocabulary, revised Hepburn romanization is to be used. Please avoid using wāpuro rōmaji on this Wiki and learn revised Hepburn romanization before editing such content. Translation All proper names should be listed in their native languages, whether Japanese or English. Characters' full names should be expressed in Western ordering. For example, the character Medaka Kurokami as opposed to Kurokami Medaka. Characters should commonly be referred to by their first names, surnames, or abbreviated names depending on which forms of their names are used the most throughout the manga series (eg Medaka for Medaka Kurokami, Zenkichi for Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, Kumagawa for Misogi Kumagawa, etc.). In the case of the sibling characters Myouri Unzen and Myouga Unzen, the label "Unzen" is used for Myouri Unzen, as that is how he is addressed most commonly throughout the series. His sister Myouga Unzen will therefore be labeled as "Myouga" to avoid confusion. When dealing with the translation of terms on the site we deal in translation of only certain terms. Only items and techniques are commonly listed in the native language that the series provides. As far as character names and titles the western structure as well as the English translation is all that should be used. Organizations can be either or with the most common and familiar usage being the accepted version. When a translation is in doubt, raise the matter on the appropriate talk page so that it can be verified rather than unilaterally changing it. Trivia The Trivia section is for actual relevant proven facts related to the article. Fan speculation and "what ifs/maybe" as well junk trivia type of information is not to be included in this section. Talk Pages The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. General conversations, questions, and speculations are to be only placed in the . Quotes The quotes section is for relevant quotes that showcase the character's personality or personal feelings. Not for random words that anyone could have said in the same situation. Also, while there is cussing in Medaka Box, it is only necessary to use it in the quotes section in use with relevant quotes. Adding non-relevant quotes with random cuss words and or just putting down random cuss words that may have been said is not acceptable. Page Integrity # Please do not remove the template from respective articles, as to do so can ruin the integrity of the article's sections, causing them to run into each other. # Any and all information you may add to an article needs to have been either stated or shown and is required to be referenced. If it is not referenced, it can and will be removed. Page Edits * There is only one format to be used on the site, which a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles including tiered or numbered styles are to complex and prone to disorder and are not supported here. * Please refrain from adding ambiguous content to the articles. While there is possibly more reason to believe where the information is going to lead, until confirmed it is not supported. In other words while we as users may have a reason to logically believe where a story is going or what someone in the story will do, we do not know until it has actually happened. Abilities * There are to be no opening paragraphs in the Abilities section. * Please refrain from adding speculative content into the Abilities section. While the section is based on the skills and talents seen and spoken of we as users cannot take liberties with content. Such as assuming someone has skill in something without possibly knowing the truth of it as they have yet to either use it or the information has never been spoken of in series. Another example is giving a character more skill then they have shown or overestimating their skill. These points should be easily referenced so that they are accurate without question. (I.E. to be based on fact rather than one’s opinion). Fan Fiction & Fan Art # Fan fiction is Not Permitted at all in any context. Though you may place any content in your personal user page as long as it's not offensive. # Fan art is not permitted on any article page. Fan art may be displayed on user pages. No pornographic images may be added. Appearances in Other Media #All information from other official sources that conflicts with the main canon established by both the manga (and supported by the anime) will be placed in the Appearances in Other Media sections of the pages, not in any other section. Vandalism & Language # Removing referenced and proven content from the pages is considered vandalism. (This includes changing back names that have been proven to be originally written incorrectly). # This is a encyclopedia of information on Medaka Box; we use official and correct terms in explanation on appearance. Vulgar and or slang terms are not the preferred forms to use. # This wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language in the wiki articles or forums or anywhere else on the wiki. Violators can and most likely will be quickly blocked. Speculation The Medaka Box Wiki is primarily concerned with the recording and collation of canon information (by extension manga-based anime and anime-only information). Given the overall lack of knowledge about certain aspects of the Medaka Box universe, speculation is inevitable, but should only be recorded on the wiki's . Speculation may come from a few sources. One source is conclusions derived from non-canon assumptions. *1. Conclusions derived from Canon factoids which are in dispute. For example, irreconcilable conflicts in opinion between two possible interpretations from an image in the manga or anime would be cause for a disputed fact. (There has to be agreement that the fact in question is capable of be interpreted in another way, by showing proof of the other interpretation within the confines of the information that we already have). *2. These conflicts should be recorded and given context in the out-of-universe sections of articles. If possible, in-universe sections should make general statements that give no preference to the disputed options. Unknowns are the ultimate source of speculation. The number of things known about the Medaka Box Universe are vastly outnumbered by the things that are not known. For example, many characters and organizations have large "gaps" in their histories as they have yet to be elucidated upon by the creators. *3. Articles should not note where the out-of-universe knowledge is lacking. This is to avoid judging which unknowns are more important, and to make a more coherent article-writing strategy. *4. Crack theories (i.e. theories that are derived from baseless information that is not supported by the actual material). For example, "Shiranui is a split personality of Zenkichi" has no bases in fact whatsoever for a number of reasons backed by factual materials. Hence, crack theories have no reason to be issued anywhere on the site at all, including in the speculation section. This form of information is not speculation and has no place in discussing what is actually happening with in the storyline. * Fanfiction or fanon has no place on the site or anywhere in the speculation section. Fanon are inventions of fan fiction authors that for one reason or another appear to have taken the status of a canon within the Medaka Box fandom. In other words, it is often believed that these ideas were put forward by the creators themselves, which of course, is not the case. Basically, fanons are born when one fanfiction writer makes something up for their fanfiction, which then gets picked up by other fanfiction writers and low and behold, unsuspecting Medaka Box fans are convinced that little tidbit of information is canon because they have read it in numerous fanfictions. Source Referencing # The wiki's information should only come from the manga, anime, official material, and from the creators, Nisio Isin and Akira Akatsuki. #The primary source for references would be the manga. The secondary source is the anime. While anime references can be included alongside the manga references to supplement them, manga always takes precedent in references except in cases of anime only material and to showcase color and movement that only can be expressed via anime. # The creators' word is law. They created the series, anything they make in manga/anime or otherwise in relation to Medaka Box is official if it is confirmed (such as seeing it in print). There is no debating on that point. # Identical references should be combined. By combining identical references, it will help keep the pages clean and orderly. If you do not know how to do this, see . # All references should be in the same style. When in doubt, use your best judgment to make the references match the style of all other references. This will allow the wiki to remain cohesive and consistent. Outside References # References to other manga/anime series are not encouraged. The Medaka Box Wiki is exclusively about Medaka Box. (While there are similarities between various manga/anime series if you look for them, the Medaka Box Wiki prefers to stand apart from other series and highlight its own qualities.) Capitalized Vocabulary The following words and types of words must be capitalized: * Normal * Special * Abnormal * Abnormality * Minus * Not Equal * Zero * Language User * Character names * Location names * Technique names Creating New Pages Any user may create a new page; please keep this manual in mind when doing so. Character Page Any and all characters in the series may have his/her own page, as long as they meet the following criteria: #Must be involved in the story-line, meaning no background characters. In other words, if a character is only seen standing or sitting but does not interact or have any lines then they are not of note. #May have only been referred but never featured. Any character who is mentioned by name and has an impact on the story line. Groups and Organizations Any group and/or organization may have its own page. When doing so, please provide the name of all known members. Below are some examples: *Student Council *Public Morals Committee *Election Management Committee Chapters and Episodes When writing a summary for a chapter or episode, please maintain the same format that all the other chapter pages and episode pages have. Below are examples of what a chapter and an episode page should look like. *I Call the Student Council to Action (chapter) *Controlling the Student Council! (episode) Moving Existing Pages When renaming page X to Y, we need to track down all the links to X and change them to Y as well, in addition to all incidences of X being used in the articles which are not links. Due to this, and often questionable romanizations of character names, article pages may not be moved without discussing it on the relevant article's Talk Page first. Before a page move can be initiated, you must present the reasons for your belief behind the move on the article and obtain approval for it before moving the page. If you move an article page without discussing it first, your move will be undone and you will be warned not to do it again. If you persist on moving the article before an administrator approves or without discussing it beforehand, you will be blocked. Manual of Style